Love Story
by losthope90
Summary: Naruko-hime and Sasuke met when they were young by chance and became childhood sweethearts. However, they will have to overcome many challenges and obstacles in order to be together. Sasuke x FemNaruto
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: this is for the whole story, I don't own Naruto.

Warning: Naruto is a female in this story called Naruko and characters will be OOC.

This is my first fanfiction, please take care of me.

* * *

><p>Title: Love Story<p>

Chapter One: Ruthless Reality

* * *

><p>This story sets in the old times in the country of Konoha. The country of Konoha was a prosperous one of anarchy where the king and his noble subjects are situated in the centre of the country, known as the Konoha Kingdom with a wall surrounding it. Beyond this wall was the common folk of Konoha and protecting the common folk from the outside the country is a grand wall-like gate and this grand gate marked the territory of Konoha's territory.<p>

At the moment Konoha is at its fourth king, King Minato Uzumaki; also referred to as Hokage Minato or Yondaime. At the start, King Minato ruled the country with his Queen Sadako Haruno but as a year passed ex-Queen Tsunade gave permission for King Minato to take in concubines because Queen Haruno failed to give birth. Immediately, King Minato had taken Lady Kushina as a concubine and the next year both women happened to fall pregnant.

Following months, two beautiful girls were born. Sakura Uzumaki, daughter of Queen Haruno was born on the 28th of March and Naruko Uzumaki, daughter of Lady Kushina was born on October the tenth. Although, they were not male heirs, Tsunade was satisfied and Minato gave declaration that Queen Haruno and Lady Kushina were to be in charge of the domains of the kingdom. However, that didn't stop Tsunade from bestowing concubines upon King Minato, in hopes of a male heir.

Unbeknownst to all was what fate had installed for the two infants.

* * *

><p><em>Eight years later<em>

"Naruko, look at my dress! Isn't it just dazzling?" cried the eight year old child as she turned a full circle in front of the mirror. "It's the most perfect dress! I'm going to wear it when we meet Sasuke!"

At this Naruko looked down at her comfortably plain dress. "It really does suit your pink hair, Sakura-chan." Naruko admired and smiled, "But you do realize that we'll be meeting Uchiha-san tomorrow, right?"

"Of course! But haven't you heard the girls talk? Apparently, he is _so _cool, everyone wants a piece of him! Being a princess is _so_ inconvenient sometimes! I mean, just because they're not princesses but noble ladies they get more freedom then us!" Sakura huffed in front of her mirror.

"That, I have to agree with you. I wish we could be free from this golden cage." Naruko said softly as she looked out the window.

"Keep that wish to yourself! I want to be a princess; I just don't see why I have to miss out on fun because of it!"

Naruko smiled, "Speaking of fun, I better get going. Iruka is probably looking for me, so he can dress me up. He's probably heading over here as we speak. Do me a favour and tell him, I'm playing with Kyuubi at the northern gardens."

"You're going to be at the western gardens, aren't you?"

At this, Naruko left but not before sticking her tongue out and winking at her childhood close friend, Sakura.

Naruko wandered off to one of the northern gardens. She didn't intentionally mislead Sakura but due to incidents in the past, Naruko had come to realize that what Sakura didn't know wouldn't hurt her and waved off the feeling of guiltiness. Naruko really didn't want to play dress up with Iruka, as much as she adored the man.

That then brought her to the thoughts of 'Sasuke Uchiha'. From the rumours of her friends, Naruko was impressed because the boy showed great talents and skills at such a young age. However, the boy also showed great coldness and arrogance to others, at least that was what she gathered. The other girls thought that it was charming and made it seem as though he was all-mighty. But Naruko thought this was a good example of there being two sides to every story; and Naruko saw a totally different story than the other girls.

As Naruko kept walking deeper into the gardens, she failed to keep track and as a girl of her size, she came to realize that the garden was big and was easy to get lost in. Standing still, Naruko wondered if she should yell for help but being the stubborn girl she was, she didn't want to appear to be stupid much less hopeless. So she walked towards a tree, looked around and decided to stay put until she thought of a plan.

_The tree!_

Naruko looked up and smiled a big smile as she found that the branches, barks, stumps of that particular tree made it possible to climb up! Pushing her sleeves up, Naruko took a hold of the branch and gave it a good pull.

_Good, it's stable._

With that, Naruko decided to climb the tree in hopes of finding her way out of the gardens. However, Naruko should have known just how dangerous the feat was for an eight year old child. Hence, on the third branch up, the branch Naruko happened to be standing upon and deciding on whether she should grab a hold of the fourth, snapped! Naruko made a yelp before she made a grab for the fourth branch which she luckily made and clenched her eyes.

The branch feel but apart from that nothing else could be heard and Naruko slowly opened her eyes. She clenched her hands onto the branch and the branch moved lower, Naruko clenched her eyes, scared the branch would break.

And finally, Naruko cried, hopelessly and helplessly.

Fortunately, like a miracle, footsteps could be heard from below and Naruko's cried quieted down.

"Is someone there? I thought I heard someone crying…" a young boy cried out.

"I wasn't crying!" Naruko yelled back and yelped, as she realized her yelling made the branch shake. "I'm over here! Please, help me!"

The young boy walked towards the tree where the cries came from and looked upwards. "What the…?"

"Don't look up! You pervert!"

"What? I can't help it! And it wasn't like I saw anything!" The young boy shouted back towards the girl.

"Liar!" Naruko shouted back.

And with that the branch broke and sent Naruko sailing down towards mother earth with her eyes closed bracing for the impact that never came.

The young boy broke her fall by attempting to catch her but such a feat was impossible for a boy of his age and both children were lying on the ground, the girl sprawled on top of the boy.

"Shiiit."

"Ow…."

"Man, you must weigh a lot…" the young boy said to cover how much pain he was in.

Naruko sent a quick glare to the boy but didn't say anything, as the boy did save her life but as she tried to remover herself off the boy, she made a loud cry.

"Ouch!" Naruko made a grab for her ankle and found she had twisted her ankle. Wanting to cry but forcing herself not to, she held back her sobs and moved off the boy. "Thank you for saving me."

The young boy attempted to get up and muttered. "Not like I had a choice in the matter."

Sending another glare to the boy, Naruko slumped her shoulders and held back her sobs. _How am I supposed to get back now? This boy doesn't even want to help me, I can tell he wants to get away from me as soon as possible._

"Thanks anyways. I really do owe you one but you can leave if you want to, I'm just going to stay here…" Naruko attempted to smile a reassuring smile. _And do what?_

The boy was surprised to hear that. He was sure the girl would make him stay or escort her back or _anything_ to make him stay with her but not this.

Naruko looked at the boy as the boy stared back. _Wasn't her reassuring smile, reassuring enough? _But Naruko looked on but at the very last minute she felt a blush coming onto her face and her gaze dropped to the grass whilst her hands started to pull grass out from the grounds near her ankles so she could discreetly cover her ankles from the boy.

_He's pretty handsome._

The young boy smirked at the girl's antics following towards her hands where she was pulling grass out near her feet. _Her ankle…_

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" Naruko questioned, impatiently.

But instead, the young boy reached towards the girl's ankle.

In reflex, the girl moved her leg the one with the sprained ankle and gave a loud cry.

"Ow! What are you doing?"

"Your ankle... it's broken and you can't put weight onto it, right?" the boy questioned, even though he knew the answer.

Looking away from the boy's gaze, Naruko replied, "No, it isn't!"

"Really?" the boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naruko pouted and turned her gaze upon the boy, "It doesn't matter! It's got nothing to do with you! Just go!" _I know you want to._

Naruko turned her gaze back upon her stupid ankle and held back her sobs. Whilst mentally yelling at herself for being so stubborn and screaming at her one chance of getting out of this garden/predicament.

_Sigh._

"I'm only giving you one chance, hop on." And the boy crouched in the position of a person ready to give another a piggy-back ride.

Naruko was in shock, she honestly thought the boy would leave her behind. With a big relief smile, she nodded. Not daring to upset the child, knowing that the child was really going out of his way to help her. however, she couldn't help but mumble a "_Thank you."_

"Hn."

The young boy carried the girl out of the northern gardens and towards a bench and sat her down softly. "I'll go eat a maid for a first aid kit."

But before the boy could leave, Naruko's hand quickly grabbed a hold of the boy's sleeve.

_I knew it! She is like every other girl, why do girls have to be so clingly?_

"Urm…I know, I'm already pushing my limits but can you make sure to just grab the first aid kit and that no one else will come? I already learnt first aid, I can do it myself. Please!"

The young boy stared at the girl again, as she unknowingly proved him wrong _again _and nodded.

Seeing the boy agree, the girl smiled her first honest smile towards the boy and made a small bow, in thanks.

Before the girl could catch the faint blush on the boy's cheeks, the young boy quickly ran off to get the first aid kit.

Not before long, the boy came back with the first aid kit but instead of leaving; the boy got down to his knees and began doing the first aid treatment required for Naruko's ankle.

Naruko's eyes widen, "You really don't have to! I can do it! I possibly can't.." and she made a move to move her ankle. "Ouch!"

"Stop moving!" the young boy ordered, keeping his gaze upon the swollen ankle.

Naruko was attempted to shout at the boy but bit her lip. "Thanks."

Soon the boy was able to bandage the girl's ankle and started to put away the first aid kit.

"Wow… you did a really good job on the bandages! If it was me, it'll be a mess." Naruko gushed, admiring the handiwork.

"Yeah, I kind of figured." The boy smirked.

"Man, can't you just take the compliment and leave it at that?" Naruko exasperated.

"It's who I am." The boy replied.

"And it's _so very charming!"_ Naruko replied sarcastically which made the boy smirked, as he took a seat besides the girl on the bench.

"So, what were you doing in that tree?"

"Me?" Naruko questioned, blushing from embarrassment.

"I don't know or see anyone else who was just in a tree."

Another glare from Naruko.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you!"

"Don't you think I deserve to know?"

Another glare.

"You promise not to laugh?" Naruko looked at the boy.

The boy smirked. "Sure, why not?" The boy didn't laugh much anyways and he didn't remember a time where a _girl_ managed to make him laugh, not including his mother of course. He never truly laughed at a girl before because most of the time, the girl was _just _stupid.

"Well…" _He did promise, so I guess I have to tell_. "…."

"Well? What were you doing in the tree?"

"Uh…" _He is so going to laugh! _"Oh, you k-know, h-hanging about?" Naruko spluttered cheeks red. _It was better than because I got lost! Wasn't it?_

The boy choked, at the pun and half chuckles could be heard.

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

The boy continued before he took a breath to calm himself down. "Yeah, I promised. But what you said is a joke, hence, I laughed." The young boy replied, not mentioning that this was the first time he laughed at a joke told by a girl. "The truth, please."

Naruko glared at the boy again and knew there was no way around it. "Ikindagotlost."

"What?"

"I don't like repeating myself."

"You kind of got lost? Are you serious?"

"I didn't say that!" Naruko retaliated.

"….."

"…."

And this time more chuckles could be heard again but less restrained.

"You promised, you wouldn't laugh! _Teme!"_

"Hahahahaha, what a _dobe_ to get lost and in a garden!"

"Teme!" Naruko yelled and playfully slapped the young boy in the arm.

"Ouch! What the hell? Did you just hit me?" The young boy looked incredulously at the girl.

"I can do it again!" Naruko said, as she raised her hand.

The young boy was taught a billion times to _never _hit a girl. "_Fine, fine!_ I'll stop laughing! Just don't hit me again!"

"Hpmh!" and Naruko smiled triumphantly.

"_Dobe." _The young boy muttered under his breath.

_Whack!_

"What the hell! Stop that!" the boy cried.

"Like you can make me!" Naruko cried and stuck her tongue out.

"How old are you?"

"Like you can count." Naruko countered.

"Why you…!"

"What? Are you going to hit me?"

"What? I'm not going to hit a girl!"

"You sexist!"

"You want me to hit you?"

"Uh, no… not really…" Naruko shook her head sheepishly.

And both children found themselves laughing, enjoying each other's company very much.

It wasn't until the bell chimed, notifying the children of the time and they both realized it was getting late.

They had probably spent a few hours on that bench chatting.

"I really have to get going. Iruka is probably mad at me." Naruko said and slowly tried to get up only to lose her balance and nearly fall over.

And only to have the boy catch her.

"Man, you're really hopeless."

This then provoked Naruko to poke the boy in the sides. "I'm fine. My quarters aren't far from here and I know where I am now. So I can go back myself."

The boy knowing well enough now, how stubborn the girl was and seeing that the girl was telling the truth, nodded. "I too, should be going. I had some errands to run but I had to play hero saving a monkey from a tree."

"I'm not a monkey!"

"Didn't say you were one." The young boy teased.

Knowing when she lost, Naruko smiled. "Thank you for everything." Naruko said and bowed, reluctantly taking her leave.

Keeping his gaze on the retreating back of the girl, the boy bid farewell. "Bye."

Naruko turned around and smiled, "See you."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you sent me on a goose chase! Sakura-hime said, you were in the western gardens, so I knew not to look there. But then again, maybe you knew, I wasn't going to look there, so you were there! ARGH!" Iruka blabbered whilst combing Naruko's hair.<p>

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." Naruko smiled sympathetically to Iruka.

"You know, I'm only 18 and the other day I found a white hair amongst my hair."

"I heard that that shows wisdom!"

Iruka laughed, "What am I going to do with you?"

Unlike all the other princesses, Naruko-hime was sly, sneaky, cunning and charming. But also unlike all the other princesses, Naruko-hime was also kind, understanding and selfless.

Iruka adored the princess and he vowed to serve no other.

Naruko too, adored Iruka because all her previous caretakers were always unhappy with her behaviour but Iruka accepted her. The previous caretakers wanted her to look out for her own interest which also meant looking after theirs. There was an unwritten rule that before you punish one's servant you must look at who the master is. However, Naruko didn't and didn't want to think that way. Therefore when the caretakers took advantage that they were Naruko-hime's servants or Naruko-hime's title, Naruko would dismiss them.

At first, Iruka had scolded her and worked hard into making Naruko into one of the princesses/noble ladies but he never crossed the line like the others, so Naruko put up with it.

It was only until one day that Iruka caught sight of Naruko practicing her calligraphy and the piece of paper was filled with the character of loneliness. Even at such a small age, Naruko's calligraphy was beautiful and one wouldn't notice the contrast between the word lonely being written so beautifully and perfect. But if one were to look at the child, you wouldn't miss the loneliness in the scene surrounding the princess.

Having a king for a father, having a father with 16 offspring, seven of those 16 offspring were below the age of three; and a second-in-queen as a mother who's duty is to be at the king's or the queen's side at all times; leaves their child lonely.

Iruka saw the kindness and beauty of the princess but knew Naruko wouldn't survive against the future conniving princesses/ladies to come and Naruko wouldn't be able seduce a prince or a worthy man with her morales. Hence, Iruka worked hard to change Naruko but now…

Iruka recognized that expression anywhere, the expression he used to wear all the time when he lost his parents and was forced to work for the kingdom. But unlike him, Naruko worked towards building herself a character whilst Iruka pretended to be happy, a prankster etc to attract attention; it wasn't him.

From that day on, Iruka reverted to back to what he was comfortable of being, a mother hen and it happened to brightened Naruko-hime's days by a lot. Naruko-hime stopped treating Iruka as a caretaker and treated him as friend, as an elder to respect which was all unheard of but as much as Iruka protested, Naruko-hime would have it no other way.

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruko struggled to start the conversation.

"Naruko-hime, you know you can tell me anything."

Naruko blushed. "I know this may sound silly but I think I might h-have a cc-crush…"

"WHAT A CRUSH?" Iruka's eyes nearly fell.

Naruko nodded.

"Tell me who and I'll have him poisoned!" Iruka replied straightforwardly.

"If that's the case, why would I tell you?"

"You MUST tell me!" Iruka went on his knees and looked up at the princess.

Naruko opened her mouth. "…"

Iruka urged the princess impatiently.

"Uh…actually, I don't even know his name." Naruko said, relishing in the discovery herself.

"WHAT? _Naruko!_ Did you just happen to see the boy? Which explains why you don't know his name?"

"Well, no actually…" Naruko sheepishly replied.

Naruko then relayed the story about having the young boy save her.

"Your ankle!" Iruka then dived to inspect the ankle.

"It only hurts when I put weight onto it, should be fine in two days." Naruko reassured. "So, what should I do? He was very handsome, although a bit of a _teme_ but that made him more real. If you know what I mean." Naruko blushed and smiled to herself. "His hair was black and so were his eyes! His skin was pale but not the unwell kind!"

"Hime, what kind of clothes was he wearing?" Iruka asked like he was treading on thin ice.

"Nothing fancy actually. I think training clothes." Naruko replied good-naturally.

"And you said, he had to leave because he had errands to run?"

"Yeah. So?"

Iruka didn't want to break the news but knew he had to. "If my assumptions are correct, the boy is a servant boy."

Naruko deadpanned. "But..bbut, I think I really really really like him!" Naruko cupped her face wanting to hide her face.

"It doesn't matter. You are a _princess_ and he is a mere_ servant_; it's impossible. It's a good thing you just met him, don't ever see him again! It'll only make things worse, Naruko-hime." Iruka explained.

"Why…?" Naruko asked with trembling lips.

With that Naruko got up and headed towards her chambers, having all her energy drained from her within those minutes. With tears watering in her eyes, Naruko bidded Iruka, "I won't see him again. Sweet dreams, Iruka." And left.

As much as Naruko didn't want to be a princess, she had responsibilities and expectations to uphold; and Naruko saw that as the life of a princess.

Iruka comforted himself that this was for the best, even if this was Naruko's first love.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Neji cried, as he once again dropped his sword. "What did you take? You haven't lost to me yet! Usually, I can win against you three out of seven rounds. It's like you're unstoppable today."<p>

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

"That's it. Time out." Neji said as he headed for the steps under the shade and took a seat.

Sasuke smirked, putting away his sword and following his sparring partner.

"Something must have happened which made you late. Something entertaining." Neji observed.

"Hn."

"Why don't you share? We may not be the closest of friends but we're all each other have."

The family circumstances behind Neji and Sasuke are quite familiar. Neji Hyuuga came from the Hyuuga family and they have a family tradition that those belonging to the second branch of the household are below the first branch. And fate just so decided for Neji to come from the second branch which resulted with him and his family of three to be discriminated against from the rest of the family. Whilst Sasuke Uchiha was the unnecessary second son of the Uchiha family. Sasuke's brother Itachi was perfection amongst perfection which left Sasuke in the shadows.

"I met a girl." Sasuke revealed.

At this Neji raised a fine eye-brow. "And here, I thought we were similar. All girls are the same! So conceited and annoying."

At this, Sasuke smiled.

And Neji's eyes widened, Sasuke rarely ever smiled. "Tell me more."

Sasuke smirked and relayed his encounter with the interesting girl, relishing in the recent memory.

"She's definitely an interesting one." Neji noted, after hearing the encounter.

"When she fell from the tree, I tried to catch her. She reminded me of a falling angel." Sasuke smiled. "Blonde sunshine hair and innocent sky-blue eyes."

"Sounds like a beauty. What's her name?" Neji commented.

"You wouldn't dare." Sasuke hissed. _She's mine._

_Sighs._

"Sasuke, think clearly. The girl was wearing a plain dress not fit for appearance, she was climbing a tree, she spoke back to you and she mentioned one of the heads of the servant departments." Neji stopped to let the facts sink into Sasuke. "She's a mere servant girl."

"Shit." Sasuke muttered, as the realization sunk. _How could he miss that connection?_

"Do you know her name?" Neji questioned again. Neji not being in the first branch of the family, from time to time had its perks.

"No, I don't. It doesn't matter anyway." Sasuke spat.

Sasuke would never risk damaging his family name, he can't afford any mistakes.

* * *

><p>Liked it? Hated it? Review it!<p>


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love Story

Chapter Two: Childhood Crush

* * *

><p><em>Next day<em>

"Naruko! You look _just _terrible! How can you meet Sasuke like _that_?" Sakura asked.

Iruka looked worriedly at Naruko-hime. It was obvious Naruko had been crying throughout the night, consciously or subconsciously; and the princess could not bear to smile.

"Were you crying all last night or something?" questioned Sakura.

"Naruko-hime sprained her ankle earlier this morning. It must have hurt."Iruka offered which Naruko nodded to.

Taking in a deep breath to clear her mind, Naruko spoke. "You're not wearing the dress you wore yesterday, Sakura? But today's dress is just as nice or even nicer! I really like your earrings."

Naruko smiled. She can't keep moping like this. "Iruka, we still have some time left. Would you please help me apply some make-up to my eyes?"

"Naruko-chan! You're eyes are perfect the way they are." Sakura commented.

Naruko smiled. "Thank you but I don't want father and mother to know that I was crying over a sprained ankle. I'll take my leave now. See you soon."

With that Iruka left with Naruko-hime.

* * *

><p>"You'll be meeting with the eldest two daughters of the Yondaime. You are to make an impression, make sure you make a good impression on Sakura-hime. She is the daughter of the queen. The second oldest princess is Naruko-hime, pay attention to her too! But Sakura-hime is your goal. Your mother and I will propose marriage between you and Sakura-hime if everything works out."<p>

"I don't see why Itachi-nii can't go in my place. Wouldn't he be the better choice being the _elder_ son?" Sasuke questioned his father annoyed.

Sasuke wasn't in a good mood. Ever since he came back yesterday, Sasuke has been trying to pick a fight with everyone.

"Don't question my motives. Itachi is busy and is serving the Yondaime as we speak. Now hurry! We'll leave when you're mother is done." Fugaku, Sasuke's father ordered.

"I'm done. Just waiting for mother and you." Sasuke deadpanned.

Fugaku glared at his son but found his son to be telling the truth. His son looked dashing and ready but upset.

"Okay! Let's go. We can't possibly let the royal family wait!" Gushed Mikoto, Sasuke's mother.

"Sasuke, whatever is in your mind, erase it! We can't have you screwing this up."

"Yes, father." Sasuke replied.

Mikoto looked between the father and son, shaking her head. She walked towards Sasuke and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"Hn." And Sasuke forced himself to smile.

He must let go.

* * *

><p>"Yondaime, it has been far too long. How have you been?" Fugaku greeted.<p>

At the present, Yondaima and his first two wives were greeting Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha; and on the sides were Sakura Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Upon seeing Uchiha Sasuke for the first time, Sakura knew she was done for! He was the one, the one for her. He was tall, dark, handsome and alluring with great confidence; why, she could go on forever!

However, Uchiha Sasuke upon spotting the other girl could sense the girl's intentions which he was not very happy about. _Please don't let her be Sakura-hime. Where is the other hime?_

"And where is the other charming princess?" Mikoto questioned good naturedly. "She isn't feeling unwell, is she?"

_Please say, yes!_ Sasuke thought as he thought he couldn't possibly have the energy to handle two girls.

"Yes, where is Naruko-hime, Kushina?" Queen Haruno questioned Kushina at her side.

"Oh, I must apologize. That daughter of mine is usually very punctual; I don't know what could have happened to her." Kushina replied worriedly.

"Guards! Send someone to fetch Naruko-hime." Minato ordered.

"Hahaha, the princess must still be applying her make-up." Fugaku offered good naturedly. "Sakura-hime, thank you for being on time."

Sakura faced Fugaku and shyly smiled, "It's only common courtesy. I apologise for my sister, she lacks the respect for others."

King Minato and Kushina looked on worriedly wondering what could have kept Naruko-hime late but was glad that Sakura-hime was keeping the Uchiha family occupied. Sakura-hime and the Uchiha family got acquainted but their conversation was not deep as Sakura-hime could only talk about the weather and the jewellery Mikoto was wearing.

After a while, rushed footsteps could then be heard, as someone entered the scene.

"My deepest apologies! Father-sama, queen Haruno-sama, mother-sama, Uchiha-sama, Uchiha-san and Sakura-hime." Naruko spoke, keeping her head low as she bowed to a 45 degree angle to show her grief whilst trying to gain her breath back.

"I deeply apologize for our tardiness, your highness but…" Iruka too bowed and started to explain.

"It just so happened I sprained my ankle earlier this morning, so I had quite the trouble getting here. I must apologize again, please forgive me." Naruko interrupted Iruka and spoke.

"Yes, please forgive us." Iruka repeated.

"Naruko! You are forgiven, the Uchihas are good, forgiving people; I'm sure they'll overlook your tardiness but never again! You hear me. Now, rise my child. It has been too long; did you get the doctors to check that ankle?" Minato asked, glad to see Naruko.

"Father, thank you. Please don't worry, it's just a minor sprain. It'll be well in two days. If you want, I'll dance for you in two days time to prove it to you!" Naruko reassured Minato.

"I'll see you in two days time then."

Naruko nodded towards the king and turned around ready to greet the Uchihas.

"I really am sorry for my tardiness. My actions are beyond rude, especially to you, Uchiha Fugak-sama. You have done so much for this country, countless achievements and yet I have greatly disrespected you. You know what you should do? Next time, if there even is a next time, tell me the meeting time 5 hours before the actual meeting, so that I have to wait 5 hours; or more! That would put me in my place!" Naruko jested. _I hope he doesn't take this seriousily..._

Iruka looked at Naruko-hime with widened eyes. _Naruko! This is no time to jest!_

"Hahahaaa. That would be some punishment but I wouldn't dare make the princess wait. I'm sure you have learnt your lesson."

"I really have! I always did wanted to meet you in person! Since, I was small Iruka have told me countless stories about your quest around the countries, I would love to hear it from the first-hand point of view." Naruko offered one of her best smiles.

"Hahahaaa, trust me child; you'll be bored or grossed out within an hour!" Fugaku replied.

"Hahahaa, no you have to trust me Fugaku-sama. We'll be in need of tea and good sake, I'll hold onto very word; as I have done with Iruka-san." Naruko smiled.

"I'll prepare the tea then. It is rare to see a child, much less a female, to be interested in history and military strategies."

Naruko smiled and turned to Mikoto. "Uchiha Mikoto-sama, you are even more beautiful than rumoured, it is great to make your acquaintance." Naruko curtsied.

"Naruko-hime, please! You have to take it easy with your ankle." Mikoto helped Naruko up.

"And so kind! The rumours do not do you justice! Don't you worry, I'll set them straight!" Naruko jested and the adults laughed.

Finally, Naruko turned to greet the son, discreetly taking a deep breath but as she turned to face the boy, she didn't expect this.

"…You…" Naruko unexpectedly started but then she was speechless.

To the surprise to the Uchiha couple, Sasuke Uchiha smirked with a hint of a smile.

"Princess Naruko, it is an honour to meet you." Sasuke enticed as he took a hold of Naruko's right hand, raised it and placed his lips upon the hand for two seconds.

Naruko could feel her whole face go up in flames as she saw Sasuke smirk.

Sasuke released the hand and _smiled_. "Speechless, Naruko-hime?"

Naruko couldn't help but send a glare towards Sasuke. "No. Just quite surprised. I wasn't expecting _you_ to be so forward."

"You shouldn't put so much trust in rumours." Sasuke chided.

But before, Naruko could retort; Sakura coughed.

"Have you met my lovely sister, Sakura-hime yet?" Naruko quickly changed the gears in her mind and faced the Uchiha family.

And conversation carried through. The Uchiha family got to meet the two princesses and came to the result that Sakura was the perfect princess in etiquette and appearance; and Naruko was a rough around the edges, easy-going princess.

After a while, Minato interrupted. "Us adults have a few things to discuss. You youngsters are dismissed but do try to get more acquainted, that is the reason for today's get together."

"Yes, we have plenty to discuss and we should let you younglings get to know each other more." Fugaku said eyeing Sasuke, as the adults moved towards the tea room.

"Sasuke, we'll see you at home. Be nice to the girls. It was nice meeting you, princesses." Mikoto bidded farewell.

"Sakura, make sure you behave and Naruko, no monkey business! Sasuke, I see a great future ahead of you, work hard my boy." And Minato left, gesturing for his wives to do the same.

Once they left, only four were left behind; Sasuke, Sakura, Naruko and Iruka.

"Why don't we head to Ichiraku's? We can sit and talk there." Iruka offered and went to Naruko's side.

"Ichiraku's?" Sakura and Sasuke mimicked.

With Sasuke thinking, _isn't that the ramen place that is popular amongst the servants?_

Whilst Sakura thought, _we just said the same word at the same time!_ _Sasuke and I are just meant to be!_

"It's Naruko-hime's favourite eating spot!" Iruka stated.

"Hehehee, that may be true but I don't think the setting is quite right." Naruko couldn't believe she was rejecting Ichiraku's ramen, no matter, how indirectly.

"You think? Sasuke-kun should pick the place!" Sakura said, smiling brightly to Sasuke.

"Let's go to the Ichiraku place. It sounds interesting."

"You know, on second thoughts, I personally don't think Ichiraku is such a good idea." Naruto said, as she realized something.

Sakura catching onto the same wave-thought voiced, "Oh, Naruko-chan. You don't have to worry about Sasuke seeing you eat the amount as two pigs. I'm sure he doesn't mind. He shouldn't be surprised seeing your figure."

_She just called me fat!_ But Naruko posed herself and smiled wearily, "Let's go then! I'm starving."

"Naruko-hime, should I come along too?" Iruka asked.

"Of course!" Naruko replied instantaneously and maybe a bit too enthusiastically.

"Yes, Iruka-san. You should join us, the more the merrier!" Sakura urged. _That way, you can keep Naruko occupied and Sasuke and me can have some time alone!_

With that, Sakura hooked her arm with that of Sasuke's and dragged him to Ichiraku's. Which left Naruko and Iruka to themselves.

"Iruka! That's _him_!" Naruko whispered for Iruka to hear.

"The boy who you have a crush on and saved your life is Uchiha Sasuke?" Iruka questioned.

_Whack!_

"Iruka! Not so loud!" Naruko hushed Iruka after hitting him for being so inconsiderate and bringing a blush to her face.

"My apologises, Naruko-hime but this changes the whole story!" Iruka hushed.

"I don't know… Sakura is in love with him and I do not wish to be on bad terms with her."

Iruka stared incredulously at Naruko-hime. _It was true that going up against Sakura was not a good idea, it could pretty much bring a war within the castle walls. But this is Naruko-hime's first love, he almost destroyed it once…_

"You have my support, Naruko-hime."

At this Naruko, nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Iruka. You always know what to say."

"Naruko-hime! Don't rush, you're ankle has not fully healed." Iruka said, seeing Naruko-hime trying to catch up to the other two.

"It's fine, Iruka. You know it was just an excuse. Walking is no problem. So let's hurry!"

Lunch amongst the four was interesting enough. Sasuke Uchiha found himself in the corner seat with Sakura-hime blocking his only escape route and Iruka conveniently forced Naruko-hime to sit directly opposite to the Uchiha.

Teuchi upon spotting his favourite customers, Naruko-hime and Iruka, immediately got up to serve their table.

"Naruko-hime, Sakura-hime, Iruka-san! Ah, you have brought a friend! Hello. Let me be your waiter today." Teuchi said, as he handed out the menu to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Teuchi-san, it has been too long. How are your wife and kids?" Sakura questioned, trying to act familiar with the chef.

"…."

"Teuchi-jii-chan! Yes, how is Ayame-nee chan? She was asking me about make-up, the last time we saw each other! I think you have a son-in-law coming! Ah...the power of Spring!" Naruko quickly covered Sakura's mistake. Teuchi's wife died from an illness that Teuchi could not afford to cure with his finance, it was a topic never to be spoken of especially by strangers.

"Please tell me you redirected her to Iruka; make-up and you don't exactly go together, if I remember correctly." Teuchi said, remembering the time when Naruko had tried on make-up herself.

"And how did that turn out?" Sasuke asked, fairly interested.

"Very well! With Iruka's supervision, of course, it went well!" Naruko answered.

"You looked like a miniature clown. It was cute…but a clown nonetheless! I didn't want to hurt your feelings, so I had to make sure no one from the nobles saw you!" Iruka confessed, shaking his head.

"Mou, Iruka! Teuchi-san!" Naruko groaned, as the people on the table laughed.

As the laughter died down Teuchi asked, "May I take your orders? Same as always, Naruko-hime, Iruka-san?"

"Eh…maybe…" Naruko started, she really didn't want to seem like a ramen-eating machine….

"Maybe?" Teuchi's eyes widen, he never expected today to come, "Are you feeling unwell?" But even when Naruko-hime was ill, she usually ate double the amount as usual.

_Teuchi-san, if only you could read minds!_ "Hahaha, just kidding! You know the drill." Naruko said as she surrendered, not wanting to worry Teuchi.

"Same here." Iruka replied, snickering at Naruko.

"I'll have a small bowl of miso ramen, please." Sakura ordered, returning the menu.

"And what exactly is the norm for Naruko-hime and Iruka-san? It must be good to be the norm for you two." Sasuke commented.

"I'm having tonkatsu and miso ramen…Naruko-hime…ehe..well, you'll have to see! But I recommend the tonkatsu or the miso ramen." Iruka replied.

Naruko was _so _not looking forward to this.

"A tonkatsu ramen please, then." Sasuke ordered. _So, she's a big eater?_

Lunch went by quite normally with Sakura chatting/talking throughout the whole thing. Some might say she was bubbly, cheerful and very talkative but unfortunately no one thought so. Only Naruko reacted as though that was the case and commented here and there, so Sakura-hime was not talking to herself. Sasuke "Hn.", whenever he thought was convenient or very five minutes since he wasn't really listening but he did keep a close eye on the girl across from him. But no conversation was met by the two.

Soon the sun was about to set and the Uchiha wanting to stop the annoying rant beside him, interrupted, "It is getting late, I should escort you home."

"You are such a gentleman, Sasuke! It's okay for me to call you, Sasuke, right? You can call me, Sakura."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. It wasn't like he could refuse the princess, so he reluctantly, "Hn."

"Well, we'll be heading off first!" Sakura announced as she got up and tried to drag the Uchiha.

"Oh…" Naruko couldn't help saying.

"I meant, I'll escort the _two _of you home."

"But it'll be too much of a trouble! Plus, Naruko has Iruka-san with her to escort her home." Sakura replied.

Exasperated, Sasuke said, "I _want _to escort… the both of you home. I don't mind the trouble, let's just go. I'll escort you first Sakura-hime."

Hearing Sasuke, call her _Sakura-hime_, Sakura swooned and just nodded obediently.

"Thank you." Naruko said smiling at Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke replied getting his wallet out.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Iruka got it covered already." Naruko said, seeing Sasuke taking out his wallet.

"When?" Sasuke asked.

"Not telling." Naruko cheekily replied and hi-fived with Iruka.

Sasuke's brows furrowed, seeing Iruka and Naruko so close. _He's only a servant!_

After leaving Ichiraku, once again, Sakura-hime hooked her arm with Sasuke's and the two were walking a head of the other two.

But soon they were in front of Sakura's room and before Sakura could drag the boy into her room, Sasuke quickly dislodge his arm with Sakura's and walked quickly to the other two.

Once he was with the other two, he turned around to face Sakura-hime, "I bid you a good night." Nodding his head, "Good bye."

Sakura was left standing at her door. _Oh, he must be the quiet-shy type!_ "Good night, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura-hime giggled and quickly returned to her room but not before blowing a kiss to the boy.

"Let's go." Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned in the direction of Naruko's home.

"Huh…It's actually just three buildings down this way, Uchiha-san." Iruka said, seeing the boy turn in the opposite direction.

"What was she on about then? I could have easily escorted the two of you." Sasuke said, not liking the idea of being made an idiot.

Naruko smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Let's go."

And the three of them left for Naruko's chambers, Sasuke and Naruko-hime walking side by side with Iruka walking three steps behind the two, beside Naruoko's side.

"I can't believe you're a princess."

Naruko turned her head to face the Uchiha, "What's that suppose to mean? And I can't believe you're the son of the great general Fugaku Uchiha and the younger brother of the genius Itachi."

Unbeknownst to the two, both were mistaken to the meaning of what the other intended. Feeling offended, both were quiet and an awkward silence fell upon the group. Leaving Iruka not knowing what to do.

As the three reached upon Naruko's door, Iruka still not knowing what to do quickly nudged Naruko on the side.

Naruko wanted to apoligise for her statement, she had only said it in defense to what Sasuke said but comments like the one Sasuke made, she really took to the heart because she knew she didn't want to be a princess, she was only a princess in name and blood. She didn't want to leave it like this with the boy.

Sasuke not knowing the inner turmoil with the princess also took great offence to what Naruko said. But he too wanted to just apologize, he wanted to see the princess again.

It was a surprise to the two when Iruka suddenly went onto his knees, "Sasuke-san, please let me apologise. Naruko-hime meant no ill when she said what she said. It was because of me that after the first time she met you she thought you were a servant boy. Hence, she never imagined that the great Uchiha Sasuke was you."

"Iruka, please get up!" Naruko hurried to Iruka's side but Iruka shook his head and continued.

"But I wish for you to apologise to the hime, Naruko is always trying hard to become a princess even in her own way. Being a princess is not as easy as everyone thinks."

"Iruka that's enough. Please get up." Naruko urged.

"Iruka, thank you and please get up. I apologise for my comment." Sasuke went and helped Iruka up and faced Naruko-hime, after he realised the misunderstanding. "To be honest, I too; didn't fathom that you would be a princess, I thought you were a mere maid." Sasuke admitted embarrassingly.

As realisation then sunk into the Naruko and Iruka, they completely understood the mistake.

"Hahahahaa." The princess Naruko laughed clutching onto her stomach, "So, it was all just a silly misunderstanding." Naruko laughed as relief went through her body.

"It was all thanks to you, Iruka! Thank you." Naruko smiled up at Iruka.

Sasuke then suddenly felt something boiled within him, something which he didn't understand. "Hn." Agreeing with the princess but his thanks was not whole hearted. "I'll be taking my leave then." Sasuke said, not understand what he was feeling and wanting to leave.

"Sasuke!" Naruko shouted in a hurry, seeing Sasuke had already taken five steps away from them.

Sasuke hearing his name fall out of Naruko-hime's mouth, couldn't help but come to a halt and quickly turned around facing the princess, eyeing her. "Yes, _Naruko_-hime. What is it?"

Naruko's face fully flushed as she realized she had called the boy by his first name and much less with no suffix! "I'm so sorry! I didn't m-mean to…" Naruko spluttered.

"It is fine. You can call me Sasuke." The boy muttered, wanting the princess to use his first name from now on. "What did you want to say?"

"Oh…Oh! Can I see you again?" Naruko shouted without much thought.

"Naruko-hime! You need to think first! You're being too forward!" Iruka reprimanded, after choking on air when he heard the princess' request.

Sasuke's eyes too had widen, surprised at what the princess had said. He couldn't believe the princess actually asked that! He being the male should be the one requesting another audience with the princess, if he wanted which he did! Recollecting his thoughts Sasuke coughed and spoke.

"Tomorrow, 12 at the bench."

Naruko smiled and nodded vigorously. "Goodnight…S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke too smiled, "Goodnight, princess." And he turned and left.

Iruka smiled, thankful for the happy ending as he stood by Naruko-hime's side. Naruko stood smiling as she watched until Sasuke turned the corner before she opened her door to let her and Iruka in.

"Naruko-hime, please let me do your make-up and hair tomorrow." Iruka said as he sat Naruko down and started to brush her hair.

"Please do. I wouldn't want to look like a clown, now would I?" Naruko joked and they both laughed.

It was funny how things can change within a day.

* * *

><p>Within a week, Princess Naruko and Sasuke had became close and considered each other as best friends. Naruko brought smiles upon Sasuke and Sasuke acknowledged the princess as an equal. And of course, it helps that both of them had a good feeling about each other.<p>

"Sasuke, where have you been recently?" Fagaku questioned when Sasuke came out and sat down for dinner.

"You've changed a lot, Sasuke. I like it." Mikoto commented, smiling at her youngest son.

Both Mikoto and Fugaku had noticed that Sasuke was smiling more often; well Sasuke smiling was a feat itself considering that Sasuke didn't smile much at all in the past. Mikoto blamed the Uchiha heritage for this.

"I was with the princess." Sasuke replied sternly hoping to end the conversation at that.

"Which one?" Fugaku question and Mikoto could only watch helplessly.

Sasuke choose to put his chopsticks down and look at his father.

He could easily say princess Sakura, Naruko-hime would understand and it would please his family, his father.

"Naruko-hime, father. " Sasuke smiled. "These days I have been with Naruko-hime."

"..."

And Fugaku laughed. Which put relief into Mikoto's soul and only confused Sasuke more.

Fugaku can't believe how soon Sasuke has defied his wishes and it's for a valid reason too! And it's all because and for the Naruko-hime. _Interesting._

"You're not upset father?" Sasuke questioned.

"Upset? I'm furious!" Fugaku shouted at Sasuke and brought his fist onto Sasuke's head.

Mikoto only shook her head at the father and son.

"The one I like is Naruko-hime! I will never like the pink-haired one." Sasuke sneered.

Fugaku once again brought his fist up, seeing this Sasuke cowered and lifted his arms into a defence stance. But Fugaku only laid his hand onto Sasuke's head gently, patting him.

"Don't lose her to anyone, son." Fugaku said sternly and picked up his chopsticks to continue dinner.

Sasuke looked at his father in awe. "What about your plans, father?" Sasuke enquired.

"I'll think of something. I think we've gained a lot from this as it is; now you only have to make the most of it, Sasuke." Fugaku voiced his thoughts.

"My son's happiness is more important than any plan, is what your father means." Mikoto interrupted and giggled.

"Hn."

"Thank you, father."

It has been a long time since the Uchiha family had a dinner that pleasant, smiles can be found on each person's face. However, when Fugaku was nearly done, he coughed signaling he was about to speak.

"You would have to work even harder, if you wish to take Naruko-hime's hand."

"Hn."

"Why is that, my dear?" Mikoto questioned.

"It doesn't matter. I want to be with Naruko-hime." Sasuke stated.

Mikoto could only smile, _how romantic of his son!_

"Sasuke, don't interrupt! Your mother was asking me." Fugaku reprimanded. His son was getting ahead of himself. "You have not fully grasped onto the situation. Naruko-hime is the king and ex-queen's favourte! Princesses aren't just betrothed to _anyone_ but Naruko-hime, if my corrections are right and judging on the king's affection to Naruko-hime, you stand only on an equal or less ground against the other suitors."

"Other suitors?" Mikoto questioned, as Sasuke paid full attention to his father.

"You were with the two queens when this was being discussed. At first when I brought up the subject of marriage between you and one of the princesses, King Minato was very alarmed and asked if it was Naruko-hime's hand, we were seeking. However, King Minato had no qualms in permitting the marriage of Sakura-hime, seeing as she is the first child; her betrothed has to be from the Konoha kingdom preferably."

The faces on Mikoto and Sasuke's was close to grim.

"However, I'm sure the King is aware, if not his advisers will advise that having Naruko-hime in another kingdom is a horrible idea. In such cases, Sakura-hime is definitely the best choice."

"I can't see the logic in that! Is that your way of comforting me?" Sasuke bit out. _If the other kingdom were to lay their eyes on Naruko-hime and Sakura-hime, the choice is not hard to make._

"Sasuke, let your father continue and don't interrupt." Mikoto said.

"As I was saying, having Naruko-hime outside the borders representing the Konoha Kingdom is not a good idea, seeing how unrefined she is, no offence meant. Kings or princes from other kingdoms want their betrothed princesses to know their place. King Minato knows well that Naruko-hime's personality will not do, she is too sentimental."

Sasuke nodded his head, seeing reason.

"Furthermore, the King and ex-Queen are very fond Naruko-hime that itself would make it unlikely that she'll marry to another kingdom. What you have to look out for are the extreme cases and possibly the Hyuuga household and Nara household.

Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru are one of the few people Sasuke even acknowledged. A fight between them, the ending cannot be possibly foretold because the Hyuuga's fame rivaled that of the Uchiha's; and Nara Shikamaru could possibly outsmart Uchiha Sasuke.

"Father, please teach me what you know, I need to better myself. I will not disappoint you; father, mother." Sasuke said, determinedly.

* * *

><p>Liked it? Hated it? Please review~~~<p>

Thank you to the two that reviewed. This chapter was for you ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love Story

Chapter Three: Sweet Spring

* * *

><p>"Okay, I think it's official; I don't like Shougi anymore because of you!" Naruko cried. She had played Shougi before many times; against Iruka, Sakura, her father and mother; and majority of the times was the victor. However, so far she has played 78 games (no, she was not counting the amount of times she lost) against Sasuke and yet, she has failed to win!<p>

"I thought you'll never give up. If you want we can just play a different game." Sasuke mused.

It was apparent since their second game that Naruko didn't exactly have the good sportsmanship that princesses are supposed to have; instead she throws tantrums and demands for a rematch only to lose _again_. However, Sasuke did see improvement in Naruko throughout the games; at first all she did and liked doing was "eat" whatever she can but now she was starting to strategized.

"No. We're playing another game; I've already set it up! You can have the first move." And Naruko put on her thinking cap. "I'll beat you this time, I can feel it and when I do, you better not say, you purposely lost to make me feel better!"

"The thought didn't even cross my mind." Sasuke replied, as he made his move.

Naruko gulped, Sasuke didn't start off as he usually did but she made her move nonetheless.

Sasuke smirked.

After a while, the tension in the air grew thick. Sasuke furrowed his brows as he realized Naruko could potentially defeat him this time but only if she actually recognised the route and it seemed like she didn't. Naruko was holding onto the certain piece that could potentially win her the game but she seemed uncertain.

Sasuke decided to make his move.

"Once you've put it down, you can't move it again and don't think of using your puppy-dog-eyes on me; I am warning you now." As he pretended to glance over at Naruko's pieces.

"Eh?" Naruko said, she thought she was making the right move, was she missing something? Naruko then placed the piece she was holding back to its original place and looked around the board.

"We should have a time limit on the moves."

Naruko whipped her head towards Sasuke glaring at him but a second later her attention was back to the game and she pouted. _Oh, I can get that piece._

And Naruko was falling into Sasuke's trap _again, _making Sasuke feel a bit guilty, _almost_.

"Urm… hime-sama, Sasuke-sama; I'm sorry to interrupt but this young boy said he needed to speak to hime-sama." Iruka said, entering the scene with a young boy by his side. The young boy seemed around their age.

"Oh, that's okay. Sasuke and I were just playing Shogi which I am about to win." Naruko replied. "So, who's this?"

"Maybe in your next life time, dobe." Sasuke muttered quietly.

"Teme!" Naruko yelled instantaneously but then blushed remembering she had an audience. "I swear, I don't usually swear!"

"Swearing that you usually don't swear, quite contradictory." The young boy commented. "Sorry for interrupting your game. Maybe I can be of assistance."

Naruko then looked at the stranger. "You…" Naruko started trying to recall the boy in front of her, he seemed strangely familiar.

"Hime-sama." The young boy replied.

"Nara Shikamaru." Sasuke said joining the conversation. "What is your purpose here?"

"Ah, Sasuke, so this is where you have been or should I say _who_ you've been with? Neji has been quite… upset with your constant absence." Shikamaru said. "I'm here to return hime's handkerchief."

At the word and the sight of the handkerchief, Naruko stiffened and could only guess who the boy was.

"Why does he have your handkerchief, dobe?" Sasuke questioned, turning to the princess.

"Uh…remember the day when we were to meet officially through our parents and how I wasn't exactly punctual?"

"You made everyone wait for around an hour, so it was because of Shikamaru?"

* * *

><p><em>Back then<em>

"Iruka-san, we need to hurry! If we hurry, we might just make it in time!"

"I'm so sorry for losing track of time, Naruko. If we're late, let me take the blame." Iruka said, as he hurriedly walked behind the princess.

"Iruka! Don't think like that, if you do, we'll be late for sure! Are you sure this is a short-cut? And why aren't you leading us? I don't know the way!" Naruko said flustered, walking straight when suddenly Iruka pulled her left sleeve, signaling her to go left instead.

"A servant can never walk ahead of their master!"

"But what happens if there is a poisonous pit in front? You expect me to go first?" Naruko countered.

"Never!" Iruka said astounded by such accusation. "But why would there be a poisonous pit?"

"It's just a hypothetical sit…"

"Omph." Before anyone could help it, Naruko fell.

Naruko couldn't finish her sentence when she suddenly ran into someone making that someone drop the plateful of mini-cupcakes.

"Hime! Your hands!" Iruka cried. "I should have walked in front! I'm so sorry!"

"Iruka! It's okay! It was my fault for rushing. Please help him up; I caused him to drop his dish." Naruko said, getting up herself.

"Chouji! What were you doing standing in the middle of nowhere? You made the princess fall!" Iruka chided.

"Iruka! Didn't you hear me? It was our fault! There's no crime in standing there! We didn't look where we were going, well, I didn't look where I was going."

"H-him-me?" Chouji looked eyes widened. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was looking for the master! I was teaching Yamanaka-san how to make cupcakes but she was too shy, so I was made to give these to him. I've been looking forever and I still couldn't find him…" Chouji rambled.

Naruko looked down at the fallen cupcakes and picked them up. She felt mad at herself for making Chouji drop the dish but she was also mad at the "master" for making Chouji look for him. "I'm so sorry; she must have put in a lot of effort. They look really good too…"

Chouji seeing the princess pick up the food, quickly bent down to stop the princess and pick them up himself but in his rush, Chouji cut himself amongst the broken pieces of the plate.

"Curse it!" Chouji cried.

"Here, let me. Iruka, pick up the cupcakes and place it into this handkerchief." Naruko said, as she took another handkerchief and wrapped it neatly around Chouji's cut. "Please be more careful." Naruko chided gently.

"Thank you, h-hime-sama."

"Hime, we really need to go!" Iruka said, as he picked up all the mini-cupcakes into the handkerchief and gave it to Naruko.

"I know, I know." Naruko said as she slowly inspected the mini-cupcakes. "You know, if we don't tell and you don't tell, no one would know. You should just give them to your master anyway. If he asks if they've been on the ground, then you should tell him. If not, what he doesn't know wouldn't kill him."

And both Iruka and Chouji gaped at the princess's suggestion.

"It's not that much of a ridiculous idea! He can't possibly tell that they've been on the ground." With that Naruko noted that there were five cupcakes, she took one and took a bite out of it, to prove her point. But as she bit into the cupcake, her tongue recoiled. Although, Naruko wanted to spit it back out, she forcefully swallowed. "They taste horrible!" Naruko exclaimed. Blushing Naruko continued, "Uh…compared to Iruka's cooking, I mean."

"My apologies, hime; I wanted to warn you. Yamanake-san isn't exactly a great cook that is why the master is hiding." Chouji stammered.

"We really have to go." Iruka urged, as he deposited the rest of Naruko's eaten cupcake into his pocket.

"That's it! I order you to serve it to your master anyway! He can refuse it but you are to serve it!" Naruko demanded, the cupcake tasted just awful! If this master hadn't gone into hiding then Naruko wouldn't have had the chance to taste it! "It'll be our secret! We really got to go, goodbye Chouji-san." Naruko curtsied and began to leave.

"Naruko, let's go through the bushes. It's quicker!" Iruka said.

"Okay!"

And Naruko rushed towards the bushes, when suddenly a boy who looked like he just woken up stood up from the brushes, stopping the surprised princess.

"Master!" Chouji cried from behind the princess.

Naruko glared at the "master".

"Naruko-hime, we _have _to go!" Iruka said as he took the princess's hand.

Naruko gave a final glare before she purposefully and forcefully stepped on the boy's foot.

"Fuck! What the hell!" The boy cried, staring incredulously at the girl.

"Hmph!" Naruko said before she hurried off after Iruka.

* * *

><p><em>Present Times<em>

As Shikamaru relayed the story, he kept close attention to the princess.

"Do you have anything to say, hime?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Did you end up eating the cupcakes?" Naruko asked.

"Of course not. After seeing them on the ground and the way you reacted that would be suicidal."

"Then I don't have anything to say and you better not have punished Chouji-san, he was acting on my orders. You saw me give him those orders." Naruko said, standing her grounds. "You made him search for you for God knows how long!"

"…"

"I'm not going to apologise, for stepping on your foot or trying to poison to you!" Naruko said, only to sweat-drop the next second realising that didn't come out as it was supposed to.

"Shikamaru, you should know that Naruko-hime is the second princess in line." Sasuke said, helping Naruko.

"On the contrary, I didn't come here for you to apologise to me. I came to thank you."

"For being your lab rat?" Sasuke questioned, which he got a playful hit from Naruko.

Shikamaru chuckled. "That and for your kindness towards Chouji. I consider Chouji to be my close friend, despite our social status."

"Oh...don't think anything of it. I guess, there is something to apologise for. If it wasn't for me, Chouji wouldn't have cut himself. I hope the cut has fully healed." Naruko said sheepishly.

Shikamaru then smirked walking toward Naruko-hime and took a hold of her hands and turned them around so her palms faced him. "No scars, I'm glad."

"Uh.." Naruko started, as she slowly retracted her hand. "I didn't even touch the broken pieces. Iruka-san ended up cleaning it up." Naruko ended sheepishly.

"The fall was pretty bad when you ran into Chouji." commented Shikamaru.

"Oh...that's nothing. Ask Iruka." Naruko said, jokingly and smiled at Shikamaru. "But thank you for noticing."

"Keep your distance, _Nara_. You are and _were_ too close." Sasuke hissed.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he was made to take a step away from the princess. "What about yourself Sasuke?"

"Sasuke is my b-best friend!"

"Hn."

Shikamaru analysized the situation, "I see, my apologises." And he walked around the two towards the Shougi set. "Who's who?"

Naruko smiled as the tension quickly faded away. "I'm black, Sasuke's white." Naruko and Sasuke then proceeded to take their original positions.

"Aren't you leaving?" Sasuke questioned. "Dobe, it's still your turn."

"Oh, yes." And Naruko quickly made the move she was about to before Shikamaru came into the scene and ate one of Sasuke's pieces.

"Not a very good move, at all." Shikamaru observed, he realized what Sasuke had earlier realized.

Naruko's eyebrows furrowed, "It doesn't matter, you can't help!"

"Of course, let me verse the winner of this round." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke looked at Shikamaru, mentally questioning his motives.

"Sure!" Naruko cheerfully, agreed.

Soon the game came to an end, not surprisingly with Naruko losing. Sasuke and Shikamaru then started to play off against each other.

"Wow. This is a really good game. You guys have a good defence and by the looks of it a really good strategy." Naruko looked on at the chess pieces placed everywhere; it was hard to keep track of every piece.

The game has already progressed into an hour with Shikamaru having two extra pieces more than Sasuke. However, the winner couldn't be determined. Unbeknownst to the princess, Sasuke and Shikamaru are putting their all into it; this would prove who the better individual is.

"Naruko-hime, we have to leave. We need to get back for dinner." Iruka interrupted.

"Oh, okay! I'm going to take my leave then. You guys keep playing." Naruko stood to take her leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke! You play a very good game, Nara-san. I hope to see you again."

"Shougi is my favorite pass time. Would the princess be kind enough to play a game with me, one day?" Skimamaru said with nonchalance.

In reply, Naruko laughed and replied in honestly. "No thanks, unless I really have to. I don't really like playing Shougi."

"We just played Shougi for the whole day because you insisted! Why didn't you tell me you don't like playing Shougi?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruko sheepishly played with her hair. "Uh, I really don't like losing and since I lost every game that kinda fueled me on… plus, I can tell you like playing it. That's why you brought the Shougi set here, right?" Naruko glanced at Sasuke's face and knew she hit the nail on the spot. "Most importantly, I just wanted to be with you."

"Naruko-hime! That's too straight forward!" Iruka chided the princess making the princess blush.

"Dobe, you want me to walk you home?"

"Nah, it's okay. It's still bright and I have Iruka, here. You guys finish your game. See you." And Naruko and Iruka took their leave.

Once, the two were out of sight, Sasuke and Shikamaru turned back to their game.

"Let's end this." Shikamaru said and sighed.

"Hn."

The game ended with Shikamaru as the victor but it truly was one of their best games. Sasuke didn't mind too much seeing that he lost to Shikamaru before and vice-versa.

The two started to pack the pieces up and as Sasuke finished packing it up, Shikamaru decided to break the silence. "I'm not interested in the princess. She seems honestly nice but it's too troublesome. I only like her because she acknowledged Chouji and was nice to him. That's all." Shikamaru said, waiting for Sasuke's reaction.

"I'm going to make her my bride."

With that said, Sasuke took his leave.

* * *

><p>"Naruko-hime! Wait up! Don't run!" Iruka shouted as he ran after the princess.<p>

"But Sasuke already arrived half an hour ago! I haven't seen him for a month and who knows how long he will be staying this time!" Naruko shouted back with Kyuubi in her arms whilst rushing to the Uchiha quarters.

It wasn't long after Naruko and Sasuke became friends that Sasuke started to tag along with his father on his voyages. Although, the two didn't like the separation they knew they had to work on their futures separately. Sasuke would follow his father's footsteps and become an outstanding general to lead Konoha's countless armies to victory and Naruko would become the perfect princess.

Today would be his return from his fifth journey.

As Naruko got closer to the Uchiha compound, Naruko could see Sasuke surrounded by many familiar faces. Not many children within the kingdom had the privileges of going outside the kingdom and Sasuke was probably about the only one allowed within their age group. Hence, he was welcomed and surrounded by many from their age group.

"Teme!" Naruko cried, waving one arm whilst keeping her other wrapped about Kyuubi who helped by yelping. Naruko decided to keep her distance seeing that she wasn't going to make it through the crowd to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked around recognising the voice and trying to find its owner. It didn't take long for him to spot Naruko but no matter how he tried to get closer to her, he couldn't get out of the crowd due to the crowd following him.

"Naru! Stay where you are!" Sasuke shouted as he realized he wasn't getting anywhere and decided to stay put. He and Naruko was still a good two meters away but they could still hear each other.

"Sasuke! Welcome back! I missed you!" Naruko said, seeing the distress on Sasuke's face.

"Naruko-hime! Please, you're in public!" Iruka reprimanded but Naruko only responded by sticking her tongue out at Iruka.

"Did you get me something this time?" Naruko said and noted that the people around had quieted down.

"What do you think?" Sasuke said, as he reached towards his servant to get the gift. From the beginning, Sasuke had always gotten Naruko a gift from outside the kingdom, something that couldn't be obtained within in.

"Move." Saskue hissed, losing his patience.

Immediately the other kids moved aside for Sasuke to make way towards Naruko. Because, although, at such a young age, Sasuke was adored by the female population; majority of the kids there, were there to see what Sasuke had brought from the outside world.

"Here." Naruko smiled which made Sasuke smiled, as he approached her.

Naruko turned to hand the yelping Kyuubi over to Iruka, in order to receive the gift. "Thanks."

Naruko looked and saw that the other kids were impatiently waiting for her to open the gift; she then chanced a glance at Sasuke and saw him looking at her intently.

"I just know I'm going to love it." Naruko gushed. Normally, she would unwrap presents perfectly but seeing the situation she hurriedly tore the wrapping off.

It was a box, a jewelry box.

"A jewelry box? I have heaps of those." Cried a girl.

"Meh. Us, guys, don't even want one." Cried a boy.

And responses like those started to float about.

"Thank you, Sasuke! I'll cherish it, for sure!" Naruo ignored the others and opened the jewlry box, only for a male and female dancer to pop up; surprising Naurko.

"_This _is not just any jewelry box. It's a musical jewelry box." Sasuke said, taking the jewelry box off Naruko's hand to turn something from the back then handing it back to the girl and opening it for her.

Immediately, beautiful music can be heard coming from the box and the figurine of the two dancers started to dance around each other.

The kids and even Iruka were amazed and speechless, staring at the box.

"That's amazing, Sasuke! It's so beautiful." Naruko said, her blue eyes turned to Sasuke from being glued to the figurines since the music started.

"That's so not fair. You always give the best things to Naruko." Sakura gushed from within the group.

Ever since, Sasuke and Naruko became close friends; Sakura herself became the most popular kid within the kids.

"Well, I did get some jewelry and toys too but they're in the living room…" Sasuke stated turning his head towards the living room.

And with that gesture, the rest of the kids rushed into the living room with Sakura in the lead.

Once they had left the scene, Iruka started to snicker. "Nicely done, Uchiha-san. I'll take my leave as well. You guys probably have heaps to catch up on. Naruko-hime, I'll take the music back into your room, if you like."

"Thank you, Iruka!" Naruko replied, swapping the music box for Kyuubi once again. "I'll be back before the sunsets."

"I'll leave her in your hands."

"Hn." And Iruka left the two.

"Hey teme! Let's go, before they come back out!" Naruko suggested and Sasuke grabbed her hand leading her to another place.

"Sasuke….Where are you leading us?" Naruko questioned.

"Uh.. well, I was thinking of completing our hike up Mountain Myoboku…"

"But you just got back today! Let's go another day; you'll be exhausted before we even start the hike." Naruko interrupted.

Before Sasuke had left for his latest quest with his father, Naruko and Sasuke had overheard the servants talking about a magical waterfall on top of Mountain Myoboku. It was rumored that only those who truly wanted to see the waterfall would get to see it and you can't get others to help you.

Even after 3 attempts, Sasuke and Naruko failed to find the waterfall. The first attempt was because they forgot to bring food and water. The second was because it started to rain when they were about half way and on their last attempt, they had headed up hill only to be lead back down the hill.

"Let's go another day! We'll bring Kyuubi, this time. I'll get Iruka to pack our lunches and an umbrella, just in case."

"Do you have anything you want to do today?" Sasuke asked, thankful that Naruko realized he was a bit exhausted from his journey.

"Oh, I know! I'll show you the sunflowers that you gave me! They're in full bloom now and they even stand taller than you!" Naruko giggled, leading Sasuke back to the direction of her quarters.

Once in the garden, the sunflowers could be easily spotted. They were planted in the middle of the garden in a circle formation. Each sunflower stooded proud and tall.

After standing the parasol, Naruko laid out the blanket and placed the picnic basket filled with goods that Naruko found at the last minute on top. Naruko allowed Kyuubi off the leash and it ran off chasing the butterflies that the sunflowers inevitably invited.

Together, Naruko and Sasuke sat on the blanket admiring the sunflowers, the garden and the clear sky.

"Did I tell you why I got you the sunflowers from my first trip?" Sasuke softly asked, not wanting to break the peace.

"Because they only grow in the Sun Country and they're well-known for their sunflowers?" Naruko answered right off the top of her head, making Sasuke smile.

"No, that's not it." Sasuke answered as his gaze lingered on the sunflowers.

"Really? Why then, Oh-Mighty-One?" Naruko mocked.

"Because they reminded me of you." Sasuke said, turning his gaze towards the princess making Naruko blush.

"Well, they were the closest I could get. The colour of their petals reminds me of the colour of your hair." Sasuke said as he threaded his fingers through a lock of Naruko's hair. "It stands so tall against the sky which reminds me of your eyes." Sasuke said, as Naruko's lock of hair fell through his fingers and he placed his hand against Naruko's left cheek. "And I can't help but smile whenever I see them." Sasuke finished with a smirk seeing Naruko's reaction.

Naruko knew she was red in the face and was sure it was burning, so she quickly turned her head. Resulting in Sasuke retrieving his hand back to his side.

"H-here, have an apple!" Naruko reached for one and shoved it in Sasuke's direction, in an attempt to change the topic which made Sasuke laugh further.

"Oh, Sakura-nee chan, taught me how to weave with flowers the other day!" Naruko said. "But I'm not very good at it since I didn't get a chance to practice much."

"Weave me something then." Sasuke said, nonchalantly.

"Okay! I'll surprise ya! Be prepared to be surprised, teme!" Naruko said, getting up to pick the flowers.

"You're an idiot. You're telling me to be prepared for a surprise?" Sasuke chuckled.

"You'll be surprised! Trust me! Go to sleep if you want!"

"Whatever." Sasuke said, lying down onto the blanket with his face facing where Naruko would be picking the flowers.

Naruko started to pick out the flowers that she needed to make a crown whilst humming. It wasn't long until she got the desired amount of flowers that she stopped humming and took a glance at Sasuke to find him still awake and staring at her.

"Don't peek, Teme!"

"Whatever, Dobe." Sasuke replied but kept staring, making Naruko pout and turn her back towards him and decided to ignore him for the mean time.

_Yosh! I can do this!_

However, on her first go, despite Naruko giving it her best; she only managed to weave four of the flowers together which wasn't even enough for a small crown or bracelet. She looked at her basket of flowers or what used to be a basket of flowers and was now pretty much empty.

_I can't give up!_

With renewed determination, she got up and decided to try again. Turning her head towards Sasuke's direction, she found him asleep with Kyuubi near his feet.

_I still got time. Yosh, let's do this._

It wasn't until all the fully bloomed flowers were plucked from the flower bed that Naruko admitted defeat. She was left with a basket full of flowers without its stem and a few that she managed to weave but wouldn't be enough for a crown, necklace or bracelet. Which left her with only one choice.

_This will have to do._

Naruko approached the sleeping Sasuke and slowly shook him awake.

"Oi, teme! Wake up!" Naruko spoke softly whilst lightly patting Sasuke's face, in an attempt to wake him.

In response, Sasuke quenched his eyes and started to stretch his arms but when he awoke, Naruko was in his full vision.

"WOAH!" Sasuke exclaimed, quickly getting up.

"Mou, I'm not _that_ scary." Naruko glared at Sasuke and pouted. "That's the thanks; I get for waking you up?"

"Man, you weren't kidding about the surprise." Sasuke said, fully sitting up. "How long was I asleep for?"

"The same amount of time that it took me to weave the flowers." Naruko quickly answered.

"Which was?"

"I don't know! I don't have a timer!" Naruko said defensively.

"Geez, why are you being so defensive?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the princess.

"Cos it took me forever to weave the flowers and it didn't even turn out right." Naruko sulked. "I'm such an idiot."

_So, I was asleep for that long._

"Let me see. It can't be that bad, right?" Sasuke said in reassurance.

"It is." Naruto deadpanned and sighed. "Close your eyes and cup out your hands."

Sasuke did as instructed, not wanting to further upset the princess and soon felt something drop into his cupped hands.

"Careful! They're not made really well, so they're really delicate! You can open your eyes."

When Sasuke opened his eyes, his face was facing his cupped hands and what came to his line of vision made his eyes widen. There were two rings. Each was made from two blueish orange flowers being weaved together.

Sasuke couldn't help smile sheepishly. Although, he didn't know how long he had slept for, he knew it shouldn't have taken long to make the two rings but lying on the ground was the basket that Naruko had used to carry the flowers. It was filled to the top with a variety of flowers, some with short stems and others missing its stem altogether. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

Sasuke then looked up towards the princess. Naruko sat with her faced turned away, clearly sulking and glaring at the ground. Which only made Sasuke smile wider, as he shook his head in amusement.

"Hey, don't be like that. I can tell you tried hard. They look pretty good too!" Sasuke started.

"They were supposed to be crowns!" Naruko retorted.

"Here, let me try to get your mind off of this. I know how you _love _riddles." Sasuke said, inching towards the princess.

"Okay!" Naruko said, as her eyes started to sparkle. She loved riddles but what she loved more was how Sasuke was trying to cheer her up.

"Okay. So, at this dinner, there are four people. You, me…a guy called Will and a lady called Mary but there was a _very big problem_. There was no sitting plan. In what order, should we sit?" Sasuke gave the riddle.

"How is that a _very big problem_?" Naruko ask, eyebrow raised.

"Dobe, it's a riddle. Just answer, it's not _that _hard." Sasuke mocked.

"Fine! You. Me. Will. Mary?" Naruko answered, in the order that Sasuke gave the names.

Although, Sasuke was expecting that answer, he barely held himself from choking. "Nope. I'll give you a hint. 'You' and 'me' can't sit together."

"Okay… You. Will. Mary. Me?" Naruko answered obliviously. _Does it matter what order?_

Sasuke couldn't believe how prefect this was turning out and forced himself not to give himself away. "Man, you're such a dobe. Another clue. 'Will' has to be in the first seat."

_Hook, line and sinker._

"This is my last try! Will. You. Mary. Me?" And as soon as the words left Naruko's mouth, Naruko brought her hand to clasp over her mouth but it was too late. Stunned, Naruko gaped at Sasuke and when she attempted to speak, nothing would come out.

_OH. MY. GOD._

Sasuke forcefully swallowed his laughter and smirked at Naruko's expression, absolutely speechless.

"W-wwait! Wait! T-teme! Why you!" Naruko stumbled, face getting redder and redder.

"Oh, so that's what the rings are for." Sasuke said as he looked at the rings and back at Naruko.

Looking straight into Naruko's embarrassed eyes, Sasuke opened his mouth and said clearly, "Naruko, I accept." He took a hold of Naruko's right hand and gently threaded Naruko's ring-finger through the clumsily made ring and sealed it with a kiss.

Naruko could only watch on, as her mind was blank and she could only feel the heat rush to her face. However, seeing Sasuke let go of Naruko's hand only to reach for his own, snapped Naruko out of her state.

"L-let me put itt on for you." Naruko stammered as she offered her hand out for the ring.

"Sure." Sasuke said, playing it cool which didn't go unnoticed by Naruko.

"H-how can you be so c-cool about t-this?" Naruko said with shaking hands as she held Sasuke's right hand trying to put the ring on.

"Because I'm enjoying this." Sasuke said, as the ring slid down is finger.

"You're such a teme." Naruko pouted, as she tried to stop the blood running to her face.

"And you're my dobe. Oh, and I only agreed because you were so persistent in your proposal."

"WHAT? What are you talking about, Teme? You tricked me!"

* * *

><p>AN. Wow, I came up with fluff~~ Hahahaa. Sorry about the delayed update, shit happened. And a BIG thank you to those who reviewed.<p>

Liked it? Hated it? Review it XD

Keep them coming ;D


End file.
